Our Ears
by DeathMay
Summary: In the arms of Our Father, she views her life and deems it worthy for paper.


She had lasted longer than **He**.

She was black as night, silent as winds, loyal as stars to the moon.

I adored Her with everything in my being.

It wasn't that She was my friend, no, it was that she was a gift from my mentor, the man who welcomed me into **His** Family, the man I fell in love with.

He found me and offered me a home. I excelled, gainging bonuses on all my assignments but there was a traitor in my family. **He** needed me to find _Him_ and flush him out.

I ended my closest family because he asked. **He** gave me Her and told me he was proud. That he trusted me. That I am truly his _Sister._

I was told of my wrong-doings when I had finished with a small elf, and **He** came to me, enraged and threatening to end my life. My surprise and fear at his wrath shined through the blood-rage and he relented, ordering me to find _Him_ and find evidence of _His_ treachery.

I would have done it even if he had only said it as a passing thought. I would've killed Her for him. We set a meeting place and I was off; to find the traitor, and **He**; to a farm we would meet at.

But _He_ got to **Him** first.

They all got to **Him** first. My Older Brothers and Sisters.

You don't know horror and terror until you've burst in through a door, holding evidence of the traitor, and found your love dead. Strung up from his ankles, slashed, cut, stabbed and beaten to a bloody corpse.

If not for the pride in Their eyes, I wouldn't have believed it were him.

But _He_ was there, grinning. Wallowing in triumph.

I killed _Him_ shortly after and was named the Ears of our Family. The other Older Sister, my Mouth, my words.

I wanted them all dead for what they had done to **Him**.

She and I lived on, hundred years passed and we were still leading, faithfully to our Mother.

Then She left.

I was heartbroken, torn to shreds that she up and left after so long together. It drove me to the pinnacle of insanity and back, several times.

A voice in my dreams, dreams of screaming whispers, tortured pleasure, howling still winds and black daylight.

Father told me to wait, to move North to find Her and her new home.

I resigned as the Ears and moved to the lower reaches of the land that rimmed the sky. A small group of Cousins, living near the road in a cave, were all I found. I dared not enter and only watched as they grew, forgetting our Mother.

Then I felt it. Her.

My faithful companion. After another hundred years She was back and looking for me. I found her and could not hold her close enough.

Then Mother and her Caretaker arrived. They did not know me, only believed that the Oldest Cousin was in charge and not Mother. Father was enraged and ordered Mother's Caretaker to kill them.

He only lacerated a young innocent. And fled.

Cousin ordered me after him, I followed, having read his journals, and allowed him to live. He was Father's child and my Brother, not my Cousin.

Our neighbours attacked us, ruthlessly killing my Cousins, Mother told me where my Older Cousin was, and I ended her, through her pitiful cries to Mother and Father for forgiveness.

Mother gave **Him** back.

Father gave **Him** life. Sort of.

Well, mostly.

**He**'s still dead.

Just... Less so.

I can call him to my side and as I did, not knowing who I was calling; I swear I had stopped breathing.

**_He _**was standing in front of me, as awestruck as I. If he were not a ghost, I would have held him to me for all the ages to know. Even She ran to** Him**, elated at his being alive.

I had found a Family.

The Dark Brotherhood. Paid murderers.

I had **Him** back.

Speaker and Spectral Assassin, **Lucien Lachance**.

And I had Her back.

My eternally faithful companion, Shadowmere.

I am The Listener.

* * *

><p>Okay. I hope you liked.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Elder Scrolls. Except for my own made up characters and their backgrounds.

I would have done the normal by placing the disclaimer at the beginning but that would have spoiled the surprise.

If you like or not or would like some improvements done, please review.

It's just a short and I really hope you readers like it.


End file.
